The Shrewd Break of Dawn
by FruitPlaty
Summary: 3-part fic. Aurora & Hook are travelling together, trying to deal with each other, & learning things. Set after Hook's time in Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Once Upon A Time_ and its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis and ABC/Disney. No infringement intended. This story was written purely for fan entertainment and to improve my writing skills.

**Author's Note:** This fic is set in the possible future of the series (potential Season 3/4). Hook has returned from Storybrooke to FairyTaleLand alone. He found Aurora also travelling alone, and they somehow wound up travelling together. Details of this and their pasts come into play during the fic.

* * *

_**The Shrewd Break of Dawn**_

**(part 1)**

They'd been awake since midnight; brief uncomfortable sleep interrupted by a thunderclap and the sudden onset of rain. Killian had run straight for the nearby trees, while Aurora stayed on the riverbank grabbing her closest belongings. Upon reaching her companion, she shook her head at him and then strolled further into the forest. Killian gazed at the canopy and held out his hand. At no sign of water, he shrugged and followed Aurora, copying her footsteps and petite stumbles over tree roots and whatever else covered the forest floor.

Killian kept watch on the back of her dress, as well as that overly-long shawl now bundled in her arms and only just concealing the satchel she'd never let him touch. The moonlight barely glowed through the trees – each spatter of light brought with it a dollop of rainwater – and they'd had no time to fix up a torch. With just a few strides between them, Killian began to take note of how Aurora moved. Hunched shoulders kept her arms close to her sides; her legs were a mystery hidden within the flowing material of her dress, but Killian suspected they were also taut only allowing so much freedom to take tiny speedy steps. Aurora's hair, however, bounced along in a rhythm that soon sparked the memory of an old pirate ditty. He hummed the tune for a bit and then, momentarily forgetting his location, sang a few lines:

"_She looked the perfect shape and size,  
'Let´s go aboard and strip her'._

_So he fired a shot—_"

"What?"

Killian's boots scuffed against a protruding tree root as he avoided Aurora's scowling form. He moved his hand to the tree trunk, coughed out an apology, and waved his hook-arm around.

Aurora tilted her head slightly. "Were you singing?"

"An old song," Killian muttered. "Something I heard long ago on the open seas. It mentions places I've never been, but it's still quite relatable."

Aurora brow rose, "An old pirate song?"

Killian smirked, "Aye, Princess. Do you have any songs about royalty?"

"I learned a few ballads as a child." Aurora admitted, holding the satchel closer to her stomach.

"Well, if you remember them, perhaps you could sing me a line or two." Killian stepped away from the tree. "Songs about stealing treasure and women may not appeal to noble folk, but I'm sure I could handle a few rhymes about princely heroes and draconic villains."

Aurora looked around them. "We, uh," she gazed at the darkened tree tops. "This seems like a good place to make camp." She bent down to touch the tree root. Finding it cold but dry, Aurora sat upon it as daintily as she could manage. She placed her satchel on the ground nearby and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. Cringing, she slid her shoes off her feet and wriggled her toes.

Killian eyed the satchel. He crept towards Aurora and reached his left arm out towards the strap hanging loosely on top of the bag. Before his hook snagged it, Aurora clutched the satchel to her chest. Killian smirked as he snagged one of her shoes instead.

"Shouldn't you be building a fire or something?"

Killian laughed. "Should I?" He touched the shoe and felt the inner sole. "I could've set up a fire earlier, Princess. The ground was dry enough. You didn't need to walk around in soggy shoes just to spite me." He tossed the shoe back and it landed on top of its twin.

Aurora shrugged. She opened her satchel and checked its contents. Satisfied, she closed it again but kept it on her lap. Killian began picking up fallen twigs. He dumped them all in a pile near Aurora's shoes and then checked his coat pockets. Grimacing, he pointed at Aurora's lap.

"You wouldn't happen to have a flint stone in there? Perhaps the one I used at eventide?"

Aurora shook her head, "Sorry no. Only one thing in here and it's larger than that."

"Ah," Killian grinned. "A clue; not a particularly helpful one, but it'll do."

"Remember you owe me another pot of gold for asking. How many is that now? Sixteen?" Aurora tapped her fingers together.

"Very funny," Killian coughed. "But there'll be none of that gold 'til we find a leprechaun or the end of a rainbow." He resumed searching the ground for fallen tinder.

Aurora moistened her lips. She tapped the satchel, slid down to the ground and nestled into a nook between two tree roots. Aurora pulled the shawl from her shoulders and wrapped it around her bare feet; she shivered slightly, and then closed her eyes.

Flickering light caught her attention moments later. Aurora stared at the fire before her and then at the man hovering to her left. His eyes were upon her lap and it was then she realised she wasn't dreaming. Aurora moved the satchel around her, placing it between her back and the tree-trunk. She glared up at Killian, and he shrugged as he walked closer to the campfire.

"I thought I should let you sleep, Princess." He sat beside another tree. "You haven't been doing much of that lately. Is it the nightmares again? The ones from the curse, I mean."

"No," Aurora shook her head. "They're not why I can't sleep." She pulled her shawl free from her feet and smiled as the fire's warmth hit her toes.

Killian grimaced, "I can't imagine what you went through with all that. A year – or twenty eight years, I guess – wandering about in a storm of past grievances. I had a version of that, though I was able to get out of it at any moment I chose." Killian dug his hook into the ground. "But I was so driven by revenge that I didn't realise I had that choice at all. And even if I'd known, I doubt I would've taken it. A lot of stuff had to happen to get me to that point; still has to happen." He pulled the hook out and wiped the dirt off. "I'm not over it yet, but I'm trying to figure out how to be."

When Killian looked up at her again, Aurora realised she was leaning forward. She sat back but cringed when the satchel's contents bumped against her spine. She pushed it to one side, looped the strap around her right arm twice, and then gazed at the fire.

"I generally prefer water to fire, but on nights like this I prefer warmth to wetness."

Aurora nodded. Her eyelids drooped, but she was determined to remain awake. She looked away from the bright flames.

"You can sleep if you like, Princess." He tossed a stick into the fire. "I'll wake you if it looks like you're in nightmare world again."

Aurora chuckled, "You wouldn't be able to tell. I'm so used to it now that I don't look like anything but a peaceful sleeper. Mulan thought the nightmares had stopped because I wasn't crying out anymore, but it was just a matter of me not being scared anymore. That doesn't mean the place had become less scary, though." She shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it, but I think when we found Phillip again the nightmare world just… wasn't as bad."

"So," Killian pointed to Aurora's tree. "It's what's in that bag that's keeping you awake. You don't trust me to not look at it."

"Should I?" Aurora laughed. "It's all you've been interested in since we started our journey."

"Well, if you just _showed_ it to me, I wouldn't be so curious about it." Killian sighed. "And to be honest, I haven't got much else to focus on. We're headed back to your kingdom, or what's left of it, and who knows what'll be done with me when I get there. My life's been turned upside down numerous times, and the one thing that kept me sane all these years is now lost."

Aurora nodded, "Your need for vengeance against—"

"No!" Killian scoffed. He smiled at Aurora and shook his head. "That drove me on for most of my life, true, but no… What kept me sane was my ship." He frowned and turned his head away from the fire. "And I'm not even sure if I can be bothered to go find her."

"It would mean going back to Storybrooke, wouldn't it?"

Killian shrugged. "I can't imagine she'd still be in one piece. No, I would much rather go back in time. Then I'd have my ship, my crew—"

"Milah," Aurora added.

"Actually, I'd go further back than that. I don't think she would've been better off with him, but if it hadn't been for me she would never have died the way she did. Or maybe she would've, but I'd have never known her; never known the pain..." Killian's voice trailed off as he stared at the firelight shining on his hook.

"Sometimes I wish Phillip had followed my wishes and left me alone."

"But you'd still be in that nightmare world."

"And he'd be okay."

Killian's brow furrowed. "That's the talk of someone taking on too much guilt, Princess. You're not to blame for that wraith. I told you Rumpelstiltskin was behind it."

"But if Phillip hadn't been in the area—"

"Someone else may've been marked. You may've been subject to whatever the wraith…" He shifted closer to her left side. "Besides, he came to be with his one true love. And he's back now, isn't he?"

Aurora frowned. "He woke me with True Love's Kiss, so of course I was his. I'm just not certain he was all mine. Even before the wraith took his soul, it seemed like his love was torn."

Killian grimaced, "That Mulan girl?"

"Woman," Aurora corrected him, and then laughed. "I understood, though. They'd been through a lot together before they found me."

"And she's with him now."

"She's helping him; again."

"I'm still curious as to why you chose not to go with them. I'm also curious as to how they were fine with leaving you alone."

Aurora pursed her lips and lowered her head.

"I'm sure Phillip will kick himself when he hears you've been hanging around pirate scum."

Aurora smiled, "Maybe, maybe not. Maybe when we get back to my people you'll get a new set of clothes and look nothing like a pirate."

Killian's eyes widened. He sniggered, "Yeah, except for this thing." He held up his left arm. "I doubt there are many princes or dukes with metal appendages. Besides, the ocean's in my blood. I can't be a landlubber for long; it weakens my stamina."

Aurora covered her mouth, but her eyes gave away her amusement. She swallowed and nodded. "I should think it'd be the same for me on a boat."

"Ship," Killian corrected her.

"Whatever size vessel it would be, I'm very much used to solid ground."

Covering his own mouth, Killian nodded. He gazed downwards and then towards the fire. The flames barely flickered now. Killian stood and turned to Aurora. "If you're not going to sleep, Princess, perhaps we should move on. The rain seems to have stopped, and your shoes look dry enough. Why don't you try them out?"

Aurora eyed Killian suspiciously. She held the satchel tightly as she reached for her shoes. The inner soles were still damp, but the outside was completely dry and warm from the fire's heat. Aurora put each shoe on and then stood.

"Are they comfortable enough?"

"Yes," Aurora walked around the tree. She watched Killian seemingly dancing on the spot, his eyes gazing at the tree canopy. "Why are you so restless?"

Killian paused and smirked at her. "That's pretty rich from someone who won't sleep."

"You've hardly slept either."

"Which you would know because—" Killian clicked his fingers. "Come on; let's go back to the river."

"But that's going backwards."

Killian shrugged. "We knew where we were there. And it is _much_ easier to figure out directions when there aren't so many trees blocking your view. And I'm hungry. Early morning's a good time for fishing."

Aurora twisted her mouth. "You said that about eventide."

"Both times work." Killian sidled up to her. "That's when the fish are more active; when they think we're not."

Moving the satchel to her other side, Aurora glanced at Killian. "Surely they would've caught on by now."

"You'd think," Killian shrugged. He stepped forward and then turned to face Aurora. "Fish have a very short memory, apparently." At her dubious expression, Killian shrugged and turned around again. "Just a little something I learned in Storybrooke." He stepped to the side and gestured for Aurora to walk past. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Once Upon A Time_ and its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis and ABC/Disney. No infringement intended.

* * *

_**The Shrewd Break of Dawn**_

**(part 2)**

Aurora scrunched her nose. She held her left hand up to it and turned her head to the side. Opening her mouth slightly, Aurora breathed out. A sigh escaped her lips. She glanced at her companion still seated on a log facing the river. The sharp sound of metal scratching against stone was enough to make her shudder. Aurora gazed at the dark water's solemn laps against the pebbly sand. Turning to the sky, she smiled at the twinkling stars; but in the same moment she realised they were fading. The moon had disappeared, and there was a shade of blue growing slowly in the east.

"I don't know why I have to do this again," Aurora muttered. She shifted her legs around to kneel in front of the fire and poked the crayfish further into the flames.

Killian looked back at her, "You did such a great job last night."

"That was fish," Aurora stated. She held the stick skewering the crayfish aloft. "This is stinky."

Smiling, Killian turned to the river again. "Everything from the sea is stinky, Princess." He resumed the scratching noise.

Aurora rubbed an ear. "Then I'm definitely not cut out for that life."

"Oh, you never know until you try."

"Is that an invitation?"

Killian swung his legs around the log. He smirked at Aurora. "Is that a wish of yours, Princess?"

Aurora shrugged. "It interests me, but only to find out why you love it so much."

"And why the sudden interest in what I love?" Killian bent forward.

Aurora pursed her lips. She looked to the east to find that the blue shade glowed yellow and orange, pink and purple. "It's morning," she uttered.

"Yes, I've known that for a while." Killian picked up a few pebbles and stood. He walked around Aurora, glanced at the satchel beside her, and pocketed all but one of the stones. "Not as easy to tell when mounds of land block the horizon, but when the night sky is clear and the air's been refreshed by the rain—" Killian breathed in through his nose. He licked his lips and sighed. "It takes a seafarer's nose to know such things, of course."

Aurora nodded, "Of course." She sniffed and looked at the slightly-blackened crayfish. "Oops."

"What is it?" Killian crouched beside her. He picked up a reed-thatched bowl, "Here." He moved his hook towards the crayfish and then back at the bowl. Aurora flinched. Killian placed the bowl near the fire. "Let me break it for you."

Aurora dropped the skewered crayfish into the bowl and pushed herself backwards. Almost immediately, she glimpsed the satchel more than an arm's length away and closer to her companion. Aurora bent forward to reach it. As she resumed her position, her hair brushed over Killian's hand.

"Sorry," he muttered. Picking up the reed bowl, he stood and gazed at the brightening sky. "Sun's yet to show itself, but those rays do seem more radiant than usual. Must be the storm's influence; it cleared the atmosphere and now everything looks fair and strong." Killian glanced at Aurora, "Wouldn't you say so, Princess?"

Taking her right hand off the bottle inside, Aurora quickly closed the satchel and turned to look at the sky. "I guess so," she shrugged. "It does appear to be more vibrant than yesterday's sunrise."

"And yesterday's was brighter than the day before that."

Aurora murmured in agreement but kept her eyes on the satchel.

Killian sat upon the log and faced her. He poked the crayfish with his hook. "Your name means 'dawn', doesn't it?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "I was born at sunrise."

"I was born in a church," Killian glanced at the fire.

Aurora's blinked, "Really?"

"No," Killian smiled. "But it's what my name means in that other world."

Aurora squinted; the glare of the sun hit her with tenacity. She shielded her eyes with her right hand and smirked at Killian. "You seem to have learned a lot while you were there."

He shrugged, "Spent a lot of time in a library."

"You read books?" Aurora's mouth gaped.

Killian pointed a finger at her, "Careful Princess. You may mock my behaviour and dress, but don't you dare question my intelligence."

Aurora shook her head, "Not that. I'm just surprised at your patience." She nodded towards the reed bowl. "I thought you said you were hungry."

Killian licked the side of his hook. "Mm," he smirked. "You did well, darling. A little charred, but that's fine. Which end do you want?" He showed Aurora the now-halved crayfish.

Scrunching her nose, Aurora waved a hand. "I don't think I want any of it."

"Alright then," Killian skewered one half with his hook and threw the bowl into the fire. It crackled in reception and smoke arose from the burning reeds.

Aurora gaped at the sight; she got up quickly, trying to shield her eyes from the smoke. "Why did you do that?"

Killian shrugged. "You said you didn't want it."

"I mean the food, not the bowl."

"Oh," Killian scoffed. He looked at the crayfish head on his hook and pulled it off. "Here, catch!" He threw it to Aurora and then bent towards the fire.

She caught one of its antennae and immediately dropped it on the sand. Her shoulders shook and she held the satchel closer to her chest. "Disgusting thing."

"That _thing_ was my breakfast," Killian stood beside her with a smouldering black object attached to his left arm. "Good start to the day; we both lost something of trivial importance due to the other's actions. I wonder what else is in store."

He dropped the damaged bowl on the sand near the crayfish and turned to smash it with his boot; but something stopped him. Killian stared at Aurora's arm and then glanced at her face. He looked at the space where her arm disappeared underneath his knee.

"You're holding my leg," he muttered.

"I, uh," Aurora let go and stepped back. "I just didn't want the—" her words trailed into mumbles.

Killian ignored the bowl and moved closer to Aurora. "There aren't many women who would dare to touch me in such a place, Princess. Not unless they were eager to touch me somewhere else… nearby."

Aurora glanced up at his approaching face and squinted. "You're disgusting."

"I think we established that on our first day together," Killian circled around her. "What wasn't exactly determined was our level of—" He paused to tap his chin, "What's the right word for this?" He knocked his forehead with the back of his hook. "Ah, our level of rapport, that's it." Killian resumed his path around Aurora. "We're not exactly friends, just travelling companions. But we still know a lot about each other that would suggest we were more than mere acquaintances. We talk as people who want to know _more _about each other, but we keep our distance otherwise." Killian poked his head over her shoulder, "Up until now."

Aurora moved away from him. "I just didn't want you to break the bowl."

"The bowl's ruined, sweetheart."

Aurora shivered.

Killian watched while she opened the satchel and brought out her shawl. She wrapped it around her shoulders as she looked up and down the river. Killian stepped into her line of vision. "Why did you touch my leg?" He waved his hand in front of her, "Why not my arm?"

"Your arm wasn't about to break the bowl."

"That's the only reason?"

Aurora nodded, but kept her eyes on the river's slow undercurrent. "We should get moving again. We might find some berries or something within the forest." She stepped aside and gestured to the trees. "Lead the way, Captain."

Killian pointed at the trees with his hook. "I'm to go first this time?"

"Perhaps I can mimic your movements instead." Aurora kept her mouth still, but her eyes smiled in response to Killian's grin.

"So sassing each other is an established part of our rapport. I'm good with that." He jogged back to the log and picked up a black stone. "Not forgetting it this time," he showed it to Aurora as he passed by and then turned around. "Give me the satchel."

"What?" Aurora held the bag close. "No."

Killian pointed the stone towards her. "I just want to put this in; I won't look inside."

"Give it to me then," Aurora put her hand out.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Why should I?"

"I'm happy to trust you with this."

"You can get another one of those easily."

Killian smiled, "Another clue." He tossed the stone in the air, caught it and put it in his coat pocket. Walking on ahead, Killian turned to see the sunlight bouncing off the water. "Before you know it, I'll have deducted what it is you keep in that satchel."

Strolling behind him, Aurora tapped the side of the bag. "You won't without stealing it." She looked up momentarily to find Killian facing her. Aurora paused mid-step. "Forget something?"

"I stole your heart once."

Aurora's lips parted. She blinked at Killian and swallowed. "Quite literally," she said keeping the satchel close to her stomach.

"Yes, well." Killian stared at the sunlight shimmering off the leaves. "The circumstances weren't good, but you've become a much perkier person since so I should be somewhat con—"

"Condemned?" Aurora caught his eyes as they traversed back to land. She kept him in her sight as she lowered her head.

"I was gonna say—"

"I know what you were going to say, Captain." Aurora shook her head, "But no matter the circumstances and no matter the outcome, it should never have been done to me." She sighed adding, "To anyone."

"I did get it back for you," Killian muttered.

Aurora's brow creased. "For yourself I should think."

Killian looked shocked. "What?"

"While I thank you for saving it from the portal, the point is it should never have been taken from me at all. You know that. So stop trying to rationalise your actions."

Killian pursed his lips. He flicked a fingernail against the hook. "I've had my heart grabbed many a time; it's a painful experience. At least I had the decency to take yours while you were unable to feel it." He looked up to see her eyes flash with the sun's reflection. Killian swallowed, "That should make—"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Aurora shook her head. "There are no words you can say from here on out that will make me forgive you for those actions you took. Nothing about those actions made any of it okay. It was an evil thing to do, _Hook_. No matter how it was done; no matter how you rectified the situation. I got my heart back, yes, but that experience is forever etched on my life. It will _never _be forgotten." She skipped around him and walked behind a tree.

Killian watched her go. "Much like Milah, and my—"

"Don't you _dare _use that to justify what you did to me."

Killian breathed out, "Wouldn't think of it. I just attempted to agree with you; things like that don't get forgotten. They stick with you for a very long time and if you're not careful, they turn into a raging storm that clouds all other possible thoughts and feelings." He glanced up to see her standing by the tree, her satchel hanging loosely from her shoulder. "It's difficult to see the good in life, Princess. Not even three hundred years in Neverland with all its natural wonders could sway me. It felt like there was only one way to get out of the rut, and when I heard about a special blade that could kill the Dark One I did everything within my power to get it."

Aurora nodded. "Your experience put you on the path of vengeance. I understand that. But when the wraith took Phillip, I didn't go around taking other people's souls in revenge."

Killian smirked. "Taking your heart wasn't revenge, love. It was—"

"Yes," Aurora awaited the answer.

"It was my ticket to Storybrooke."

"For revenge," Aurora leaned against the tree.

Killian smiled. "Okay, you've got me there." He sighed as he faced her. "I am truly sorry for what I did to you and the reasons behind it. How do I make amends?"

Aurora rubbed the satchel's strap. She smiled as she opened it. "I, er," Aurora bit her lip. "I've got a little something here."

"I get to see it now? _Now _it has purpose?" Killian stood on his toes, trying to sneak a peek inside.

"It was left over from my curse; it's two years old now, or perhaps twenty-nine." Aurora showed Killian a small brown bottle with three black Xs. She passed it to him, "Shouldn't matter."

"This is what you've been keeping from me; a bottle of rum?" Killian looked it over, "Wait. This has your nightmare curse?"

Aurora nodded.

"So the potion-thing is in this?" Killian tapped the bottle with his hook. "Why did you tell me that? You could've just let me have this and I wouldn't have known."

"That would be revenge, and I don't do that. Besides, the sleeping curse must be taken willingly."

Killian's brow furrowed. "So, this is how I make amends? This is the only way I can make it up to you?"

"We've both had our hearts taken from us; one for just a few seconds—"

"A minute or two—"

"We've both lost loved ones."

Killian swallowed dry air. "So I'm to be cursed because it's the only thing we don't share."

"Yet," Aurora added.

Killian shook his head. "This is some fine revenge, Princess." He poked the cork with his hook and glanced at Aurora. Her eyes remained on the bottle. Killian twisted the bottle as he dragged the cork out. The popping sound made him flinch. He looked back at Aurora; she still hadn't moved. Killian moved his left arm towards her. "Here, take the cork. It can be a memento of our times together. You're quite welcome to throw it into the sea, down a well; maybe even stuff it into my mouth while I'm seemingly dead. You could turn me into a circus act or something. Get people to pay you to take the cork out of my teeth with their own. Their lips will brush up against mine and we'll see if there's anyone out there who could be my next true love."

Aurora pulled the cork free from Killian's hook. She threw it over her shoulder and nodded towards the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Once Upon A Time_ and its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis and ABC/Disney. No infringement intended.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait on this part. An AWOL muse coupled with real life busyness took over. I also think Hook's somewhat 'stupidhead' portrayal on the show affected my shipping for a while. OUAT 2x22 revived my interest in his character arc and potential.

Thanks to all who patiently waited. Hope you enjoy this last section.

* * *

_**The Shrewd Break of Dawn**_

**(part 3)**

"You said willingly."

"I did."

"Well, this seems a little like coercion."

"You don't have to drink it."

"I know I don't. I just—" Killian sighed. He put the bottle close to his lips and sniffed the contents. "Oh, that's good rum. Pity it had to be tainted with this revenge business."

"It's not revenge."

"Of course it isn't, Princess." Killian kept his eyes on Aurora as he tilted the bottle upwards ever so slowly. She still would not move. Killian closed his eyes and put the bottle to his lips. It soon jerked out of his hand. Killian blinked and stared at Aurora crouching on the ground, the bottle of rum nestled upright in the undergrowth. He coughed, catching her attention.

Aurora stood and brushed the dirt off her dress. "You're forgiven," she muttered.

"What?" Killian glared at her. "That was just a test?"

"You passed it," Aurora shrugged. She smiled briefly and then looked back at the rum bottle. Killian's hook moved into her line of vision. Aurora avoided his eyes as best she could.

"I bet that didn't even have the sleeping curse in it." Killian picked up the bottle and sniffed the contents again. "If it did, you would've poured it out."

Aurora smirked. She turned to him. "You're welcome to find out the truth."

Killian grimaced. He quickly scanned the immediate area and found three or four insects minding their own business inside a flower. Killian poured some of the rum onto them. The insects fidgeted until the flower wilted and all three or four of them disappeared into the undergrowth.

Killian blew upwards, knocking his hair out of his eyes. "That is—" He turned to Aurora, "You're a sly one, Princess." He pointed the bottle towards her and then tossed it backwards. "Now that that's settled—" Killian grasped Aurora's shawl as she ran past him. "Where are you going?"

"To see if it hit anyone, of course. You didn't need to be so careless."

"I didn't—?" Killian laughed. He stopped when he noted the concern in her eyes, and let go of her shawl. "Apologies, Princess. I'm just very— not very good at the whole—"

Aurora smiled, "Honourable thing?"

Killian chuckled. "A pirate has his own code of honour, and—"

"And the welfare of those not part of his crew is none of his concern." Aurora nodded.

With a smirk, Killian thumbed the point of his hook. "Ah, so you have been listening."

Aurora shrugged. "Hard not to; you do talk a lot."

"Only because you hardly have, and I'm not a fan of silence. It breeds thought." Killian poked Aurora's forehead with two fingers. "You may like to brood on the past, but believe me it only brings more discontent. You won't sort out your troubles on your own. You either have to exact your revenge on whoever caused your problems to begin with, or burden a friend – or foe, in your case – with your torments." Killian picked up the now empty satchel. "So, Princess, I know you had that curse with you before we reunited. The rum is a peculiarity, but I'm sure you can explain it." He passed her the satchel and sat upon the ground, "Starting now."

Aurora glanced around her. She held the satchel close, but the lack of contents made its current purpose obsolete. Finding a patch of dirt clear of stones, Aurora put the satchel to better use. She sat upon it, crossed her legs, and looked straight at Killian Jones. His gaze was perhaps the softest she'd ever seen it, but it only made her more uncomfortable. Aurora swallowed.

Killian grimaced. "Start at the beginning, if you must. What happened with your darling Phillip? Why did Mulan leave you defenceless?"

"I was never defence—"

"Your bargain with me would beg to differ," Killian smirked.

Aurora rested her head in one hand and then pushed her knuckles against her forehead. "I can't tell you what happened. I'm not exactly sure myself. I just know that they were better off without me." She blinked away a tear. "We were at the remnants of my castle when Phillip regained his soul. It was a joyous moment at first, but something wasn't right." Aurora dug a thumb into the pit of her neck. "I could sense it whenever he looked at me. He was happy to see me, but—" she sucked her bottom lip.

"He wasn't?" Killian suggested.

Aurora shrugged. "I just know he had changed. Mulan noticed it too, and she told me there might be a way to save him. But when I heard where she had planned to take him, well—" she sighed. "It was a long way off. I knew I could travel it by horse, and there wasn't anything keeping me in this land, but I just knew—" Aurora stared at the ground. "My nightmares were still happening, and as frightful as they continued to be at least they were predictable. I'd battled them before; I'd started learning how to avoid some of the pain. But the waking world was unstable. Every time I opened my eyes I didn't know what to expect from him that day. I didn't know if I'd be able to handle it," Aurora wiped a tear from her right cheek.

"Don't tell me you meant that curse for yourself."

Aurora avoided his eyes and stood. She glanced at the sunlight shining through the trees and ignored the sound of his boots scuffing against the ground.

"When did they leave you?" Killian asked.

Aurora turned to see him standing close. She shook her head. "I left them a few weeks ago. We'd started our journey, but I realised three days into it that it was the wrong choice for me. Mulan protested and I nearly relented, but when Phillip spoke to me the situation became all too clear." Aurora shivered as she breathed in. "The part of his soul that loved me completely had been torn. The part of his soul that loved Mulan had remained unchanged; or seemed to have been." She rubbed her neck, "I couldn't fault either of them. It was the wraith; it was the time he spent with the wraith; it was—"

"Rumpelstiltskin," Killian grumbled. He untied the canteen from his belt and passed it to Aurora. "Here, I filled it fresh from the river this morning."

She pulled the cork out, wiped the rim with her shawl, and drank three gulps worth of cool clean water. Aurora returned the canteen to Hook, "Thank you."

His eyes darted between her and the object. "So when did you get hold of the curse?"

"It took me four days to return to the castle ruins. I had a wine skin, punctured it with the needle on the spinning wheel, and then bandaged the wine skin as best I could. Mulan said I might be able to find a ship to their destination if I went to the nearest harbour. I had no intention of doing that, but I still went to the harbour."

"And that's when you met— No," Killian grimaced. "You just _told _me you'd only arrived there."

"I'd already been there a day or two. Met a friendly but strange innkeeper; he gave me food and lodgings for the cost of my horse."

"I think I met this strange innkeeper. Could've sworn he was related to my old first mate Mister Smee. Was he round? Did he wear a floppy green cap?"

"Yes," Aurora eyed Killian suspiciously. "He was the one who procured the rum bottle for me."

Killian's eyebrows jumped. "Of course he was. Did you tell him what it was for?"

"No. Why would I?"

Killian shrugged. "Just seems like an odd request for a princess to make."

Aurora smiled, "But everyone knows pirates love—" she pursed her lips and looked away from him.

He pointed at her, "So you _were _going to take your revenge out on me."

"It was just a precaution." Aurora shook her head. "The whole curse thing was; I never intended it for anyone in particular. It was just a—" Aurora shrugged. "Just-in-case thing."

"And if I had drunk the rum – if you'd let me take it – would you have left me defenceless?"

Aurora frowned, "Of course not."

"'Cause you're not like me," Killian stepped back and walked in a circle.

"'Cause I wouldn't have let you take it anyway." Aurora watched him face her again. "Why does any of this matter? The curse is gone now."

Killian shrugged, "I don't know." He sighed. "I'm just gonna—" Killian held his hook with his hand, twisted it, and pulled it off his arm. Aurora blinked at him, confusion in her eyes. He smiled at her and leaned in closer. "No fear, sweetheart. No need for it." He dropped the hook.

Aurora breathed in sharply before his lips touched hers. The warmth of his mouth and the tickling sensation of nose against nose brought memories of that other man she had once loved. She closed her eyes to remember his face only to see him walking away from her. Whatever the wraith had done with Phillip's soul had changed him. And she'd changed too. Aurora opened her eyes; she found Killian still staring at her, his nose and beard still tickly, his mouth still...

She broke away and turned her back on him. Her eyes darted from the ground to the trees ahead, taking note of the obstacles she would have to avoid if the sudden urge to run came over her.

"Princess," Killian whispered. He rubbed his thumb against his lips and then licked it. "Aurora," he said with more force in his voice.

She had yet to move again, so he took one step forward and grasped her left hand turning her towards him. She continued to stare at the ground. Killian pushed her chin up with the end of his left arm. Their eyes locked for a moment, but then she looked away.

"Forgive me, Princess."

Aurora glanced at him. "You're forgiven, but don't think it's forgotten."

Killian smirked and then dropped his arms. He swallowed, "You didn't mean the kiss."

Aurora smiled and shook her head.

"But I just—" Killian sighed. "No matter what I do to make you see that I'm trying, it's just not enough. Aurora, this is torturous. I don't think the sleeping curse could be twice this bad." He turned around and scanned the trees. "Let's hope it hasn't all spilled out and—" he looked at her hand upon his shoulder. "I'm not joking. I have no ship, I have no crew; my thirst for revenge left me drowning in it. But I'd take that life of regret over this any—"

"You've made your point," Aurora stepped aside.

Killian brushed his hand against hers. "Then, Princess, what will it take?"

Aurora lowered her head. Her right hand hovered over his as she answered, "Time."


End file.
